Amistoso
by KawaiHikari
Summary: E se houvesse um amistoso entre Konoha & Akatsuki? Quais jogadores seriam escalados? Quem seriam os técnicos? E quem tomaria o cargo do Galvão Bueno?


**Uma Outra Copa!**

- Bem amigos de Konoha! – fora interrompida

- T-Tsunade-sama não dê uma de Galvão Bueno! – disse uma morena de cabelos pretos e curtos e pele alva.

- Me deixa Shizune! Estamos aqui para ver o jogo mais esperado! O jogo mais emocionante! Konoha VS. Akatsuki!

A voz de Tsunade ecoava pelo estádio.

- Whoaaaaa! – vibrava a torcida

- Estamos aqui no estádio Minato Namikaze, em Konoha, preparados para assistir ao jogo mais emocionante de todos! Daqui a 10 minutos começamos! – disse Tsunade no alto-falante.

- Whoaaaaaa! – continuavam.

Os jogadores começaram a entrar em campo, ficavam enfileirados para o hino ser tocado.

Gritos de mulheres eram ouvidos constantemente, estavam eufóricas com aqueles homens em campo.

- O juiz desse jogo será Ebisu-sensei, os bandeirinhas serão Genma e Baki. Os técnicos apreensivos com o começo do jogo. Por falar em técnicos... O de Konoha é Jiraiya e o da Akatsuki é Orochigay... Gomen! Orochimaru! – comentou – Quem escreveu Orochigay nesse papel aqui? – gritou longe do alto-falante a loira.

- Whoaaaaaaaaaa! – vibravam mais.

Os jogadores de Konoha eram:

11 – Hyuuga Neji

10 – Uchiha Sasuke

09 – Uzumaki Naruto

08 – Sai

07 – Nara Shikamaru

06 – Rock Lee

05 – Hatake Kakashi

04 – Aburame Shino

03 – Sabaku no Gaara

02 – Inuzuka Kiba

01 – Maito Gai

- O Gaara e o Sasuke não são de Konoha! – disse Tsunade fora do alto-falanta para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Jiraiya convocou-os, Tsunade-sama, não podemos fazer nada! – respondeu Shizune.

E os da Akatsuki:

11 – Deidara

10 – Uchiha Itachi

09 – Nagato Pein

08 – Tobi

07 – Hoshigaki Kisame

06 – Yakushi Kabuto

05 – Akasuna no Sasori

04 – Kakuzu

03 – Hozuki Suigetsu

02 – Zetsu

01 – Hidan

- E apita o árbitro! – falou, animada, a Hokage.

- Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

A bola havia começado com a Akatsuki, que tinha jogadores de passes sincronizados. Chegaram perto do gol, mas a zaga de Konoha também era forte.

Lee tinha roubado a bola, que estava nos pés de Sasori, e lançou-a para Naruto, na frente do meio de campo. O loiro levou a bola um pouco mais adiante e tocou para Neji. Os dois fizeram uma tabela e o Uzumaki chutou ao gol, porém Hidan defendeu.

A bola voltou nos pés de Sasuke, que deu logo uma "bomba", mas foi para fora.

- Tiro de meta para a Akatsuki. Hidan lança a bola para Sasori, que domina de peito e toca para Itachi. - narrava a loira – Shikamaru aparece e corta o toque de Sasori. Vai avançando cada vez mais Shikamaru. Tocou para Sai. Que caneta! Mas que caneta!

- Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Sai toca para Sasuke, que leva a bola para a área. Driblou Suigetsu. Chapéu em Kisame! Ajeitou no peito e é gol! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! De Konoha! Do Sasuke! Nosso Uchiha Sasuke!

- Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

O Uchiha vai correndo até uma das câmeras e faz um coração com as mãos e grita:

- Sakura, pra você!

- Que gol de categoria! Tinha que ser do nosso Sasuke! – disse animado o comentarista, Morino Ibiki. – Tava impossível do Hidan agarrar.

- O Sasuke é um jogador excelente, esse gol é bem típico dele! – falou Tsunade – De classe!

- Com certeza! – assentiu o homem.

- Os jogadores da Akatsuki estão reagindo com esse gol tomado. Tobi saiu com a bola. Toca pra Pein. A zaga de Konoha não ta dando mole não! Shino tiou a bola de Pein, mas ela voltou nos pés de Kabuto, que chuta longe para Itachi. Kiba sai rasgando no Uchiha mais velho! Caiu! O juiz apitou falta.

- Escolheram um ótimo atacante para bater! O Deidara tem uma explosão que meu Deus! Dessa distância ele faz o gol tranqüilo! – disse Ibiki.

- Sim! Chutou Deidara! E... Gai agarra! – gritou – O sobrancelhudo Gai defendeu! E que defesa! A bola tava indo no ângulo e ele conseguiu espalmar! Escanteio para o time da Akatsuki. Pein lança e Tobi cabeceia! Gol! O juiz disse que foi gol! Gooooooool! Do Tobi, da Akatsuki!

- TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! – gritou o homem.

- Que cagada! Desculpa a palavra, mas que cagada! – comentou Ibiki.

- Pois é, a bola entrou um pouquinho! Foi muita sorte do Tobi, ou melhor, da Akatsuki! – disse Tsunade – E termina o primeiro tempo aqui no estádio de Konoha! Vamos aos comentários! Shizune, pergunte ao kakashi o que ele achou nesse primeiro tempo!

Lá no estádio...

- Kakashi, o que você achou desse primeiro tempo? Como você acha que você está? – perguntou Shizune.

- Ah cara, tamo indo né! Fizemo um gol, mas tomamo um... Bom, não joguei muito nesse primeiro tempo.

- Obrigada! Tsunade...

- Obrigada pelas informações, Shizune! O nosso jogo está cada vez mais emocionante! No primeiro tempo, ambos os times marcaram um gol. Quem será que vai ganhar? O juiz apita e começa o segundo tempo! – falou Tsunade.

- Whoaaaaaaaaa!

- Dessa vez, quem começa com a bola é Konoha, que sai com um sincronizado sistema de passes, começado por Kiba, que toca pra Lee, que toca pra Shino. O Aburame avança um pouco e lança para Sasuke, que toca pro Kakashi, que chuta pro gol! E é gol! Com menos de 10 minutos de jogo!

- Genma ta marcando impedimento! Mas não tava não! Foi gol! – comentou Ibiki

- Iih! Kakashi foi falar com o juiz! Ta dando um bate-boca tão legal que só falta pipoca! Cartão amarelo pro Kakashi!

- Uuuuuuuuuuh! – vaiaram

- É... O Kakashi ficou quieto depois dessa! Se continuasse levaria vermelho! Mas ele reclamou por razão, o gol valeu! – continuou a Hokage – E a bola voltou a rolar! A Akatsuki sai atacando, com Deidara, mas Gaara não deixa o loiro passar, tira a bola e sai driblando todos da Akatsuki.

- Se eu não conhecesse o Gaara tão bem, diria que ele é um fominha! – disse o comentarista

- Pois é... – murmurou a Senju – E o jogo vai continuando, Gaara tinha tocado a bola pro Naruto e o loiro saiu correndo. Suigetsu ta entrando na frente do gol pra impedir o Uzumaki. Naruto vem chegando cada vez mais perto. Numa velocidade incrível. Tocou de calcanhar pro Shikamaru, que vinha acompanhando Naruto. O Nara dominou, driblou Zetsu, e chutou pro gol! Mas Hidan espalmou! E a bola foi pra fora!

- Perdeu um lindo gol ai, o Shika! – disse Ibiki

- Seria um golaço! – comentou – Escanteio pra seleção de Konoha. Sasuke lança e Neji entra cabeceando! Gol! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! De Konoha! Do Neji! Jogou os longos cabelos com charme, hein! Que gol espetacular!

- CUMPRI A MINHA PROMESSA, TENTEN! FIZ SEU GOL! – gritou, fazendo um coração com as mãos, em frente à câmera.

- Duvido que o Kakashi tenha visto ele entrando na área pra cabecear! Foi rápido demais! O Hyuuga tem treinado muito a cabeça hein, porque... Pra acertar o gol com essa força e nessa distância, haja habilidade... – falou Ibiki

- 2 a 1 pra Konoha. Será que a Akatsuki vai reagir? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Acho bem difícil... Estamos quase no fim do jogo! – respondeu

- Verdade... 30 minutos de jogo! Só mais 15 minutos e acréscimos acaba o jogo! – disse a Hokage.

- Em uns 17 minutos, a Akatsuki pode até reagir, mas, sinceramente, os jogadores de Konoha nem estão tão cansados, então, se tomarem mais um gol, podem fazer mais um e ganhar a partida! Assim, esperando o próximo adversário. – comentou

- É inacreditável, mas a Akatsuki está reagindo. Kakuzu lançou a bola para Itachi que driblou todos de Konoha facilmente e chegou à frente do gol. Lee, em uma velocidade incrível, conseguiu alcançar o Uchiha, mas chegou tarde, porque ele conseguiu chutar e fazer um gol! Goooooooooooooool! Do Itachi! Da Akatsuki! – narrava

- CHUUUUUUUPA MANIIINHOOO! – gritou na câmera, dirigindo a mensagem ao seu irmão mais novo, que também estava no jogo.

- Que mensagem carinhosa. – comentou, sarcasticamente, a loira.

- Pois é. – assentiu Ibiki.

- Temos mais dez minutos de jogo pela frente! E agora ta tudo empatado! Será que Konoha vai fazer mais um gol? – questionou – Porque eu fui abrir essa minha boca? Shino toca a bola para Kiba, que lança para Sasuke, que toca pro Naruto, que toca pra Neji. Os dois fazem uma tabela rápida, a bola para no pé de Naruto, que chega perto da área, dribla a zaga toda. Hidan se adiantou. Olha o gol! Olha o gol! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! De cobertura! Do Naruto!

- EU TE AMO, HINA-CHAN! – gritou na câmera.

Uma outra câmera focou a imagem da Hyuuga na torcida, extremamente corada, como se fosse um pimentão.

- OMG! Que declaração de amor! Parabéns aos dois. Com certeza vão ficar juntos. – comentou

- Aham! – concordou

- 3 a 2 pra Konoha e acaba o jogo aqui no estádio, Minato Namikaze, em Konoha. Ficamos por aqui, tchau!


End file.
